


open up your senses

by doubledef



Series: sugar baby au [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), can be read as a stand alone fic but is part of a series, tags will be added cause my brain isnt working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledef/pseuds/doubledef
Summary: You could say Jinyoung was good at making someone break.Which was exactly why he was here.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: sugar baby au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619476
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	1. midnight

**Author's Note:**

> this is a spinoff of some sorts of my friend's fic cause we all need some jjp smut. obviously this can be read without reading it but there are some refs to things that happen in the storyline  
> enjoy!

"Jinyoung, did you want to come home with me tonight?" Jaebeom asked as Jinyoung clocked off. He was surprised to see him still waiting, still leaning against the bar.

Then, he was deliberate, careful, self-assured. 

Now, none of that tone remained as Jaebeom tugged his body towards his own to trap him against the kitchen bench, submissive, needy, breathless. But still restrained, like he wanted to save a little dignity.

It made Jinyoung want to break him in all possible ways.

He's been told he could get awful dominant during sex, and it put many off. Not that he slept around or anything, but many chickened out at the last second, afraid to give control to someone else. But then again, it's not his fault he knew what he liked, and knew he was good at making someone cry.

Jaebeom looked like he would enjoy that. Sobbing, broken, but still begging for more. 

He'd gotten a hint from their texts, and how he not so subtly enjoyed spending ungodly amounts of money on him just for a few degrading words. It was a little pathetic, really. But who was Jinyoung to judge? He _was_ the one that got Jaebeom into such a state several nights before, as Jiyoung. 

You could say Jinyoung was good at making someone break.

Which was exactly why he was here.

"So, Jaebeom," a tease, his voice rasping against the walls, watching how he seemed to tense up a little, "Why did you bring me here? I'm curious."

From his vantage point, despite Jaebeom having a few inches on him, he felt powerful, pressing him against the bench. The marble felt cold against his palms, but did nothing to quench the heat spreading from his belly.

Jaebeom's dark eyes were shy, skittering around the room for a few seconds, breath stuttering in his chest. Jinyoung smiled, though he was sure it looked more like a smirk.

"I- well, I thought-" _cute_ , he thought, as Jaebeom stuttered against his own will, "Wasn't it obvious?"

Jinyoung chuckled, deep in his chest. He was sure the young man could feel it from where their bodies were touching. "Mhm, it was. I just want to hear it from you."

That made him shiver, as if he was enjoying the degrading way he was being spoken to (he definitely was).

"Jinyoung…" The word was mumbled, bashful, but breathless. But there was no room for embarrassment, not here. Not with Jinyoung.

Jinyoung couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as Jaebeom tilted his head forward, trying to press his lips against his own. He leaned back, not far enough to release him from the counter, just to make a little harder to try anything else like that.

"Who said you could touch, 'Beom?" His words were light, but his expression was no longer. "I want to hear you say it."

Another shiver. A strangled noise in his throat was the only thing he said, if that could even be counted. Jinyoung's smirk grew, leaning in again, close enough to feel the way Jaebeom's breath curled around his mouth, hot and wet.

"You're not going to be a bad boy, are you, darling?" 

The effect was immediate. A breathless sigh, almost a moan, his hips stuttering forward, his eyelids fluttering shut.

"No," he mumbled, hands clenching at his sides, as if he wanted to touch. Jinyoung flicked them a look as they gripped the counter instead.

He tilted his head to one side, letting go of the counter to ghost a hand over his throat. It made Jaebeom whimper, light in his throat.

"Well?" 

Jaebeom's face inched closer, eyes lidded, still bashful, somehow. "I want you to fuck me, Jinyoung." The words were quiet, as if there was someone in the next room. It was fitting, like his words were meant to be a dirty little secret.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, mocking. "And? I know you, Im Jaebeom." His other hand found his hip, squeezing as he did with his neck. Jaebeom _shook_. 

"You're such a needy boy."

"Oh, _God-_ " he breathed, obviously trying hard not to touch, knuckles turning white from gripping the bench so hard. It was almost admirable. " _Jinyoung_."

Through a smirk, Jinyoung pressed a chaste kiss under his jaw, fleeting, tightening the hand on his neck a smidgen, threading through his mullet for a moment before _pulling._

That seemed to do it.

Pupils blown wide, Jaebeom threw his head back, gasping. "I want you to touch me, Jinyoung. Wanna feel you in me. Wanna show you how good I can be, just for you." Another breathless moan. "Just for you. Please."

Pleased, Jinyoung let go of his neck, though the hand on his hip only smoothed the place he gripped. "Good boy, Jaebeom. Red if you wanna stop, okay?" 

"Ah-" Jaebeom leaned a little closer, eyes glazed over, "Don't want you to stop, Jinyoung. Been wanting this. Been wanting this for so long."

Jinyoung smiled at him, showing teeth. "What a patient boy you've been, then. Do you want a reward?" Jaebeom nodded jerkily, small whimpers rising from his mouth. Jinyoung cooed, giving in and pressing his lips to his.

Already, Jaebeom was sighing into his mouth, opening so willingly, mouth warm, wet. Jinyoung watched as Jaebeom pulled back, shuddered, and all but smashed their mouths back together.

Jinyoung scraped over his lips, biting them red, listening to him moan, breathless, before sealing his mouth with his own. Shoving a leg between his own, he made sure to grind down roughly, smirking against his lips when Jaebeom moaned, very aware of how hard he was.

He couldn't stop his hands from wandering to Jaebeom's ass, gripping firmly.

No, it was nothing like his, but Jinyoung appreciated the sharp noise he made, breathed into his mouth, and the little hiccuping moans he made as he moved from his mouth to his jaw, teeth running over the bone, licking down his neck, kissing over his collarbones, sucking marks roughly into his skin.

"Ah- God, fuck-" he whispered, rutting against Jinyoung's thigh helplessly. It only spurred him on more, nibbles turning to bites, pleasure clenching at his gut as Jaebeom _moaned_.

Jinyoung could essentially hear the way Jaebeom was unravelling against him. Gone was the man who confidently asked him to come home with him. Gone was the man he met on his first shift, teasing and eager to flirt.

This was raw Im Jaebeom. The want, the need, it was almost too good.

Part of him wanted to make Jaebeom come right there, make a mess of his pants, and maybe tease him some more. But, at the same time, he wanted to see how far he could get. How far Jaebeom was willing to go just to get off, if he would _beg_ for it.

It was clear which side of him won over as he stopped, pulling away cruelly. Jaebeom whined needily, hands, which had been gripping the bench, coming up to his face, brushing his jaw softly, trying rather pathetically to get him to keep going, whimpering when he removed his thigh.

Jinyoung just smiled as he grabbed Jaebeom's wrists, pulling them away from his face slowly.

"You can wait for it, right?" This made Jaebeom pout, startlingly cute against his mussed appearance, eyes blown wide, face dappled with a pretty blush. 

Jinyoung cooed. "My pretty baby." 

The effect that had on Jaebeom was immediate. The young man seized up, gasping breathlessly, almost choking on a moan. He seemed to shrink in on himself, to make himself smaller, more vulnerable.

"Ah," Jinyoung couldn't keep the satisfaction out of his tone, "Did you like that? Baby?" The way his pretty eyes squeezed shut, shuddering, nodding made Jinyoung twitch in his slacks.

"Cute," he whispered, inching closer. "You're so cute, Jaebeom. Such a good boy for me."

"Aah-" Jaebeom gasped, eyes flying open, "Please, _Jinyoung_." 

Said man smiled, brushing his dick with his knuckles, watching greedily as it made him shudder, chasing the feeling with his hips, whimpering when Jinyoung took his hand away to place on his chest, just to keep the distance.

"Yes, baby? What do you want?"

It took a few moments before he could respond, shaking in his spot, eyes fixed on the wall as if he couldn't look at Jinyoung even if he wanted to. Too overwhelmed to speak.

Jinyoung wasn't having any of that.

Reaching back into his mullet, he tugged harshly, listening to the choked moans Jaebeom made, smiling as his eyes flicked back to meet his own. With kiss bitten lips, rosy cheeks and messy hair, Jinyoung could have taken him right there.

But he didn't. He wanted to see how far he could get.

"I asked you a question, didn't I?" All he received was a breathy moan, "Answer me when I speak to you, needy bitch." Sometimes, words like that could ruin the mood. It only made Jaebeom jolt to his senses, however, clearly needing the encouragement he was giving early.

Jinyoung smiled at the desperation in Jaebeom's eyes as he pleaded, "No, Jinyoung, I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- shit, I'm sorry, I'll be good, promise-" his voice faded into a pathetic whine, grasping at his wrists.

"Hmm, I don't know about that, Jaebeom." Jinyoung practically purred, feeling his lips twitch at the way Jaebeom's eyes watered, frustrated and wanting attention. "You're disobeying me, even now." 

He laughed at the confused, innocent expression on Jaebeom's handsome face, "No touching unless I say so, remember?" He sung, "My, my, if you're forgetting even the simplest rules, maybe you don't deserve a reward after all."

Jaebeom's eyes instantly went wide, hands gripping at his wrists _hard_ before letting go, pleading, "No- fuck, no, Jinyoung-" 

He so clearly needed it, but was still holding onto that shred of shame. Jinyoung wasn't having a bar of it. Not tonight.

Jinyoung sighed, smile slipping off his face as he stepped back, not missing the way Jaebeom whined, sniffing pathetically, "If that's all you can say, maybe you really don't deserve anything. Maybe I should leave right now, leaving you unspent, needy and with only yourself to blame."

Jaebeom fussed, protesting in a soft, yet high pitched voice Jinyoung had never heard from him before. It was cute, sure, but not when he was being difficult. "Mark is probably wondering where I am right now, anyway. I'd be home right now if it weren't for you." Mark wasn't, but it wasn't like Jaebeom had to know that.

While he was speaking, the young man got more and more riled up, bottom lip trembling, eyes watering, clearly frustrated beyond belief. His fists clenched by his sides, his eyes downcast.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. "What do we say when we want something, Jaebeom?"

Through his gaped mouth, a soft sound escaped his lungs, but nothing else.

Disappointing, but perhaps what he needed was to be broken.

When nothing else happened, Jinyoung shrugged, and turned to leave, only to be entranced by the thud Jaebeom's knees made as he fell to kneel in front of him, watching impassively but still immensely turned on as Jaebeom trembled.

"Please," even his voice was broken, wobbly and emotional, "I'm sorry, sir, I'm so sorry, I won't ever do it again. I was bad, I promise I won't do it ever again. I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" his voice broke off to sob, "Please, please, please, please, I'm so sorry." His shoulders shook, hiccuping as tears leaked from his eyes, but he did not break eye contact, head tipped up prettily.

Like a good boy.

Jaebeom all but wailed when Jinyoung did nothing, wringing his hands in front of him, all but begging, curling in on himself, all the while keeping his eyes on Jinyoung.

Jinyoung's lips twitched as he finally raised a hand to brush along Jaebeom's jaw, watching as he sighed, eyes fluttering shut as he enjoyed what little affection he was given, still choking on sobs, tears leaking still from his closed eyes. Jinyoung hummed softly, encouraging, nodding as Jaebeom blinked up at him in question, face half-turned into his palm. 

Sighing as he received permission, Jaebeom nuzzled into his hand, even going as far to kiss it, licking up what little sweat was there.

"There you go, baby," Jinyoung cooed as Jaebeom nibbled on his thumb, eyes blinking open to stare up at him, seeking, unabashed. "Good boy." It never got old, somehow, watching the way Jaebeom's shoulders shook, eyes fluttering at the compliment, moaning softly around his thumb.

With his other hand, Jinyoung wiped away the excess tears, loving how Jaebeom hummed and sighed at the attention, however small that may be. "See? It wasn't that hard, was it?" A hummed agreement was given, along with a soft shake of his head, which almost made Jinyoung crack a smile.

"Are you ready for your reward, then? Do you think you deserve it?" Of course he did, with the way he nodded hurriedly, eyes blinking eagerly up at him.

"I've-" Jaebeom rasped, before clearing his throat, "I've been good, right? Sir?" Jinyoung hadn't asked for the honorific, but he wasn't opposed to it, not at all.

He pretended to think, tapping at his plump bottom lip, lips quirking as Jaebeom whined quietly, clearly impatient, still hard.

So, he removed his hand from Jaebeom's jaw, stroking his hair back, noting how handsome he looked without anything covering his face, tugging on his mullet again. He had a thing for it, that was for sure. "You have, Jaebeom. I think you deserve it."

The words made him sigh against his upper thigh, too close and too far away from where he really needed attention, rubbing his face carefully into his leg. "Thank you, sir. I promise I'll behave. I'll be really, really good. Just for you."

Jinyoung purred, gripping his hair again to keep himself grounded, affected by the words, the complete submission. "You were made for this, weren't you, baby?" He didn't let himself enjoy the obscene sound he made, muffled into his thigh for too long, instead moving on smoothly, "Where did you want your reward, Jaebeom? Here?"

By the way his eyes glittered, he was right. Jinyoung let himself smirk. "Then get yourself ready for me, okay? I want you nice and stretched before anything. Can you do that for me, baby?" After a muttered affirmative, he quickly fished a small bottle of lube out of his pocket. Jinyoung wasn't sure if he thought he was an animal, or not, raising an eyebrow at him. Jaebeom only responded with reddened ears and an avoidant gaze.

He shed his slacks and underwear in record speed afterwards, still on his knees as he spread his knees wide, prepping himself with vigour. 

Jinyoung couldn't exactly see what was going on, but from the sounds being made, he could guess. Jaebeom's pretty fingers stretching himself, judging by the squelches and moans. It made him twitch in his slacks, despite his facial expression.

This did not escape Jaebeom, ever vigilant. With lidded eyes, he glanced up at Jinyoung, mouth slightly agape. He seemed like he hadn't forgotten the no touching rule, without permission, of course.

"Sir," he began, breathlessly, "Can I?" Jinyoung didn't have to ask him to repeat himself as he leaned forwards towards his crotch, "Can I suck you off?"

Nothing could have stopped him from shuddering. "Of course, darling. You've been such a good boy, after all." He wasn't sure if he could keep hiding how affected he was by all of this. Jinyoung was good at acting impassive, but with how pliant Jaebeom was being, he wasn't sure if anyone could resist their own desires at this point.

Jaebeom didn't fuck around after that, getting Jinyoung unzipped quickly, even with one hand, gaze sharpening as he pulled his boxers and slacks down in one fluid movement, watching as Jinyoung's dick slapped against his thigh.

Wetting his lips, Jaebeom licked a long stripe up Jinyoung's dick, before going to suckle at the head gently, eyes slowly blinking as if he was satisfied with his mouthful.

Jinyoung sighed, fingers caressing his pretty cheekbones softly. "Such a good boy." 

Jaebeom moaned softly, tonguing his slit, mouth hot, before moving down, down, down, until he was swallowing around his length, listening as Jinyoung moaned.

Jesus, it was hard to keep his cool, what, with a hot, willing man knelt in front of him with an even hotter mouth. Jinyoung couldn't help it, pushing Jaebeom further down his dick with the hand he'd kept tangled in his mullet. 

Jaebeom sure knew how to put on a show. Moaning around his mouthful, his eyes squeezed shut as he pushed back down on his fingers. Jinyoung could hear how he squelched around them. Imagining the sight only made him shudder, tipping his head back for a moment, gasping quietly.

"Ah, Jaebeom, baby…" The words made the young man pull off Jinyoung, though he kept mouthing around him, as if he couldn't bear to stop. "You're so good, sweetheart. So good at this, so good for me." He watched as Jaebeom smiled dreamily, making a soft, happy noise in his throat, despite the situation he was in. It was cute, almost disgustingly so. It made Jinyoung want to kiss him, but he really didn't want to taste himself, so he decided on thrusting clumsily along his mouth, leaving a mark of spit and precome glistening across Jaebeom's pretty face.

Even though he lifted a hand, Jaebeom made no move to wipe the mark off, instead grabbing the base of Jinyoung's dick and tracing the head along his wide, gorgeous mouth, leaving his thin lips glossy with the mess they'd made.

Jinyoung could have came on the spot, but thanks to his brilliant self control, he didn't. Close call, though.

"Jesus, you're beautiful, Jaebeom. So handsome." Jinyoung cooed, "Do you think you're ready for me?"

Judging from the obscene squelch of fingers being pulled out and how shakily Jaebeom rose to his feet, he was definitely ready. 

_Good._

Taking a moment to rain check, though, he had to ask. "Condom?" Jinyoung murmured, running a hand over Jaebeom's hips. He took a few seconds to respond, going to rummage through his jacket for a moment, wordlessly handing him a packet.

Jinyoung made sure to smooth that over with a soft hum, making sure to lube himself up well.

Back to the task at hand, then.

"How many fingers did you use, baby?" Just out of a sick curiosity.

Jaebeom held four up, still sticky with lube, still panting. And _fuck_ , that was hot. 

"Do you do this a lot, Jaebeom?" he asked, even as he guided the older man to bend over the kitchen bench. He stripped down, leaving himself naked, exposed, the same as Jaebeom. He'd managed to wriggle out of his shirt in the break in momentum.

His response was breathless, "Yeah- yes. A lot." Unsurprising.

Grabbing his base, Jinyoung circled his hole with the head of his dick, smirking as Jaebeom whimpered, pushing back subtly as if that would speed things up. "I always thought you were a bit of a slut, baby."

"Just for you, Jinyoungie," Jaebeom gasped shakily, fists clenching as Jinyoung slowly slid himself in with a hiss. Despite preparing himself awfully well, it seemed like Jaebeom was still a little tight. 

Though he was barely half inside, he stopped so Jaebeom could adjust (beause he was a fucking gentleman goddamn it). Jinyoung mouthed down his neck, nibbling on his broad shoulder blades to ease his tension.

"Would you like it if I fingered you next time? Get you nice and loose for me, hm?" Jaebeom just about sobbed at that, clenching around Jinyoung, making him moan deep in his chest. The small whimpers he let out as he sunk to the base made him lightheaded.

"God-" Jaebeom breathed, pressing himself back against Jinyoung. "So much. I'll be so good, do anything you want."

" _Good boy_ ," Jinyoung whispered, voice deep in his chest, pairing that with a shallow thrust. It wasn't much but a half-scream wrenched its way out of Jaebeom's lungs, hands scrambling for something to hold.

He half wished he could see Jaebeom's face as he thrashed his hips, screwing in to try and find the right angle. He didn't think he'd need to, though, with the way the older man was sounding.

Fuck, Jinyoung would like to see him cry again. Sadistic, maybe, but he looked so beautiful.

And when he pulled out almost all the way just to hear Jaebeom shake and whine and beg for it, he hummed at the sounds he made.

"No- Jinyoung- _Sir-_ fuck, please, please, please, oh God-" Jinyoung leaned in, lips curling into a smirk, hands pushing and bending at his spine for a better angle. Jaebeom was putty in his hands, mewling, but pliant.

"Ah, Jaebeom," Jinyoung whispered, mouthing up his neck, "You feel so good. Maybe next time I'll tie you up all pretty for me, cuff you to your bed so you can't move an inch. Maybe next time I'll make you come over and over and over again until you can't take it anymore. Does that sound good? Would you like that, baby?"

He didn't give him a chance to respond, snapping his hips so his dick was snug against what sounded like his prostate, judging by the choked sob he made. Jinyoung cooed, a hand coming up to play, squeeze and touch his neck. 

"Please-" Jaebeom tried, though he got cut off by another shaking, loud moan from himself, Jinyoung fucking in _just_ right, "Please touch me, sir- sir I wanna come so badly _please._ "

It wasn't as if he could refuse the request, hand snaking down to squeeze Jaebeom's cock even as he said; "You think you deserve it, baby?"

He shook, fresh tears squeezing out of his eyes, obviously desperate, the friction almost too much. "Yeah, 'm good, sir, been really good for you, right?" Even his voice shook, Jinyoung laving his tongue over his earlobe rather tenderly considering the situation.

"Yes, baby, you have. Such a good boy for me." He was panting too, now, Jaebeom feeling so fucking good, sounding good, too. The moans and whines spilling out of his mouth was unholy.

Pairing a slick, heavy thrust with a firm stroke along his dick, Jinyoung sighed into Jaebeom's ear, "Come for me, baby. You're so fucking good."

And there.

He was coming.

All over Jinyoung's hand, the bench, his stomach.

His voice, high and pretty, sobbing through his orgasm.

His body, too, clenching pathetically through the waves that hit him, turning boneless as Jinyoung, too, unravelled, with the way Jaebeom was clenching around his dick, latching onto his shoulder to ground himself as he fucked himself in, coming down from his high slowly.

Jaebeom was still hazy, dreamy from the orgasm even as Jinyoung pulled out, making sure to knot the condom and throw it somewhere amongst their clothes, letting himself fall across his partner's broad back, who was face down on the bench, still panting.

He keened softly as he did so, pushing back slightly so their bodies were flush together.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, drinking in the sights, smells, sounds. Jaebeom's heartbeat took a little while to calm, which was cute.

When it did, he turned his head so he could sort of look at Jinyoung, eyes surprisingly shy over his shoulder. Did he feel he had something to hide after Jinyoung had seen everything? How innocent. Jinyoung knew better but left it alone for now.

"Did you uh-" Jaebeom mumbled, half into the bench, "Did you wanna stay the night?"

Jinyoung couldn't help but beam at the man underneath him. "Is that even a fucking question, Jaebeom? Yes." 

But instead of moving, for now Jinyoung nuzzled into his partner's shoulder, feeling the way he relaxed under him. Jaebeom was cute. Really cute.

He should probably ask him out sometime, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a second chapter coming sooooooooooon  
> lemme know what u thought!


	2. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they wake. jaebeom's still horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy, comrades

Jinyoung woke to messy kisses to his neck and tiny gasps close to his ear, as if last night didn’t happen. If he were Jaebeom, he’d still be asleep.

No sleep for the wicked, as they say.

After they fucked, Jaebeom had dragged him to bed where they shared lazy kisses until Jinyoung got too tired, falling asleep to sweet pecks and soft hums. 

Maybe that was why he was feeling so sappy this morning.

Or maybe it was because he realised he'd fallen  _ hard _ . And, god, he really wanted to ask Jaebeom out but he was too busy being stupidly in love to start thinking like that.

Either way, it didn't matter. Rolling over, not before scraping the sleep out of his eyes, Jinyoung was greeted with quite the eyefull. Jaebeom, cheeks and ears flushed red, eyes heavy, completely naked from last night. His hand moved slowly up and down his length, soft sighs accompanying the movements.

Putting it lightly, it seemed Jaebeom had gotten impatient. It dragged a lazy giggle out of Jinyoung, raising his hand to brush along his partner’s jawline, moaning softly as he leaned into the touch.

"Couldn't wait for me, sweetheart?" he asked, voice still heavy with sleep. Jaebeom sighed, hips kicking into his hand.

"Would have but I didn't wanna wake you. M'sorry." The words made Jinyoung smile, kissing the young man on his forehead softly, nuzzling into his hair with a sigh. Jaebeom could only gasp in response.

Though he wasn't looking, Jinyoung still managed to find his dick, giving it a firm stroke. Jaebeom moaned louder, hips stuttering into his hand, shaking when he squeezed the head.

Jinyoung pressed a kiss to his hair, snuggling even closer. "Want me to suck you off?"

"Fuck- Jinyoung, yes,  _ please _ ."

Pulling away, still smiling, he settled between Jaebeom's legs, admiring the way he whimpered even as he breathed over his cock, flushed red, sticky with precome. "God, you're gorgeous." He could hardly help himself, heart fluttering at the way Jaebeom sighed, moaned at the words, expression softening for just a moment.

His sounds turned harsh once more as he tongued the slit, savoring the taste, the texture. Jinyoung didn't usually enjoy going down on a man, but let's just say he really liked Jaebeom. A lot. 

"Ah- Jinyoung," he sighed, whimpering as said man took him into his mouth, sucking softly at the head, "'S too much. So good."

Jinyoung hummed, smiling around what he had between his lips. The sounds made Jaebeom keen, hands finding his dark locks and  _ gripping _ . It was Jinyoung's turn to moan, this time, taking in a little more of his cock.

Jaebeom sounded broken, whimpering when he released into his mouth, shaking all over. He'd lasted longer last night, so Jinyoung wondered how long he'd been taking care of himself, so to speak.

He made sure he'd swallowed the excess before pulling off, tongue still trailing gently along Jaebeom's dick, who gasped, clearly oversensitive. It was cute.  _ He _ was cute. Jinyoung told him so.

Jaebeom laughed breathlessly, face flushing a tad darker than what it was, "You just sucked my dick and I'm  _ still _ cute?" 

"Of course, baby." There was no arguing. "Always."

Jaebeom pouted this time, making Jinyoung laugh, leaning up to pinch at his cheeks. He squirmed a little, hands gripping Jinyoung's wrists to get him to stop. 

The air suddenly shifted. Jaebeom's eyes were magnetic, drawing him in.

"Did'ya want me to get you off?" He mumbled, a hand finding his thigh. Jinyoung smiled, dipping in to rub their noses together softly.

"That'd be nice, Jaebeomie." Even from sucking dick, he was half hard just from hearing Jaebeom. He let the other man turn him onto his side so he could tuck himself under his chin, lips finding their place just under his jaw. He pressed a slow, burning kiss there as his fingers brushed over Jinyoung's cock head. 

Jinyoung hummed, stretching his neck back so Jaebeom could press more hot kisses there, wet and messy. It didn't register just yet that he had the intention of leaving marks, even as he scraped his teeth over that spot under his jaw.

Light touches soon turned to slow strokes, drawing long, low moans from Jinyoung, which sharpened in noise when Jaebeom paired it with a suck to his throat, or a bite to his neck.

It didn't take long for him either, shaking apart in Jaebeom's fist, managing a smile when he darted up to press a reassuring peck to his lips as he came down from his high.

Turning, Jaebeom leaned over to the bedside table all of a sudden, reaching for the convenient box of tissues there. Jinyoung couldn't help but admire the smooth stretch of his muscles; no abs, but nevertheless…

Yeah, damn. Who said a man had to have abs to be sexy?

Jaebeom didn't mention the look if he saw it, but the way his ears lit up a pretty red was enough of an indication as he cleaned his hand, throwing the tissue across the room once he was finished. He snuggled close, hands snaking around Jinyoung's waist.

"Sleep a little longer?" His tone was careful, hesitant. Jinyoung smiled again, bringing a hand up to ruffle Jaebeom's mullet.

"What time is it?" Jinyoung didn't have a clue where his phone was, and he could hardly care to find it right now.

Jaebeom paused to duck his head under Jinyoung's chin again, tucking himself in, "There’s an alarm clock on my bedside table." Jinyoung giggled quietly at him before flicking his eyes to the clock.

10:47AM in big red letters.

Jinyoung sighed, "I should get going soon." Mark might be wondering where he was, and he'd like to get some shopping done before his shift tonight, "Can I use your shower?"

Jaebeom whined softly in complaint, but gave the affirmative anyway. It made Jinyoung laugh, cheerful and bright. He rolled over onto his back, tugging Jaebeom half onto his torso. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You'll see me tonight- well, if you want to drop by work again." 

"Yeah, I'll come by," came the soft response from his chest. Looking down, Jinyoung grasped Jaebeom by his chin, laughing quietly at his disgruntled expression, nose scrunched and everything. 

Jinyoung decided he'd stay, just for a little while. To cuddle, because Jaebeom was a fucking great cuddler, but also to talk a little more, to sleep a little more.

This was nice, yeah.

Jinyoung could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall heres the second chapter. i hope u enjoyed!   
> i decided to add one last chapter which will tie everything up a little more. itll be fluff cuz we all need some in our lives u know so thatll be coming soon!


	3. evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening after.

Jinyoung wasn't sure what would happen on his night shift, but he'd hoped for the best.

He took to making drinks as they came, pushing the disappointed feeling down his throat when Jaebeom was nowhere to be seen. He usually took a little while to show but he was feeling impatient tonight, okay?

It was the night after their night together, and Jaebeom promised he'd come.

He knew it was silly, but Jinyoung missed him. He missed his smiles, his hair, his moles, his skin on his. He missed Jaebeom.

Even sillier, he hoped Jaebeom missed him, too.

They still had a fair way to go, to exchange phone numbers, schedules, things like that.

Plus, they still had to talk about where they wanted to go from here.

Jaebeom had made it clear from the very start he was attracted to Jinyoung, but he wanted to be sure. Over the months, he  _ had _ developed feelings for the other. He wanted to be clear, that while they had sex, it wasn't a one night stand.

He wanted to date him, to be precise. 

Jaebeom deserved that much. He'd been so persistent for so long, longer than the time Jinyoung would have put into a possible relationship.

Jinyoung was impressed, to say the least.

And maybe a little bit in love. Maybe he'd fallen for Jaebeom long ago, and only now had just realised.

A soft jingle from the door, almost too soft to be heard over the soft music roused Jinyoung from his thoughts. He was lucky it was a quiet night, only a few regulars mulling about. He lifted his dark eyes from the bartop, to meet whoever just walked inside, smiling once he saw who it was.

The smile on Jaebeom's face was almost blinding, setting off a tap dance in Jinyoung's heart. He did not look away as the other man hurried closer to his usual spot.

Jaebeom made a soft sound, hard to hear over the music but he still heard, when Jinyoung caressed his hand, threading their fingers together like they'd done so many times before. It made Jinyoung giggle, running his thumb over the many rings Jaebeom had worn.

"I didn't think you'd come," Jinyoung found himself saying, heart squeezing as Jaebeom blinked, before squeezing his hand.

"Sorry, work caught up with me," he mumbled, looking away, just for a moment. Jinyoung wanted to cradle his head, all of a sudden, but resolved not to. He was working, after all. He'd do it later.

Instead, he hummed softly, "It's okay." And, he meant it. "I'm still happy you're here. I have something to ask you."

Jaebeom perked up at that, tipping his head to the side slightly. Jinyoung wanted to kiss him, and probably would have if he wasn't at work. He had to keep things relatively professional, though.

Resisting the urge to pout and squeeze his cheeks, Jinyoung smiled. "Do you want to get a drink together after my shift?" He kept it simple, letting the other man finish the thought for him.

Jaebeom blinked, before absolutely beaming, his eyes sparkling happily. "Are you asking me out? Finally?"

Jinyoung laughed, cheeks flushing obviously, "Is that a yes?"

The other man squealed softly, obviously happy about the suggestion. 

This time, Jinyoung couldn't help it. Returning the smile, he reached over to cup Jaebeom's cheek, cooing sweetly. He couldn't give less of a shit if he was supposed to be professional, and besides, he wasn't even half as bad as most of his co-workers.

Jaebeom grinned, before blinking, seeming to realise he never gave Jinyoung a certain answer. "Yes! It's a yes! Sorry, I just-"

Jinyoung smiled, feeling his chest warm up. "Cute. Jesus, you're so cute." Jaebeom ducked his head, shy, but glanced back up coyly after a few moments.

"Did you wanna come back to mine afterwards…?" He was still uncertain, apparently. Jinyoung smiled again, joining hands with Jaebeom over the bar again to give them a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course, if you want me there,” he said, soft. They've already rushed things enough.

But, Jaebeom looked endearingly confused, squeezing Jinyoung's hand back. "Yeah, absolutely. I love it when we're together."

Jinyoung blinked, before laughing softly, not unkindly. "I'll come over tonight." 

Jaebeom smiled, simple, bright. It made Jinyoung's heart swell.

The rest of the shift went well, with lots of obscene flirting. Jinyoung still had to let this all process, but he was happy, and Jaebeom was too. He was planning on breaking the news to Mark and Bambam tomorrow when he got home, because they'd pester him with too many questions if he texted either one right now.

After his shift, they did end up getting a drink. Not at Jinyoung's bar, because that would be weird, but at another place down the street. On the way there, Jinyoung linked arms with Jaebeom, who was very obvious about how much he liked it.

They ordered two glasses of whiskey, even though the taste made Jinyoung's throat burn unpleasantly. But seeing Jaebeom's smile when he pulled a face was worth it. Sappy shit.

When their pleasant conversation ended, Jaebeom slowly grew restless. Jinyoung's eyes didn’t leave him until he seemed to decide what to do, reaching into his jacket and grabbing a small package, small enough to fit in a pocket. He placed it on the table and squirmed in his seat.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

"Um," Jaebeom stuttered, "it's for you. Just open it, okay?"

Blinking, Jinyoung eyed the elder before opening the box, gasping when he saw what was inside. It was a watch. Jinyoung was no expert, but judging by how it looked, how the silver glowed in the soft light of the bar, he guessed it was expensive.

He went to speak, but Jaebeom held up a finger, bold. “Just take it, don’t ask how much it was. I wanted to get you something special.” That made Jinyoung smile, and he closed the box before reaching over to hold Jaebeom’s hand over the table. 

“Thank you,” he said, sincere. Jaebeom ducked his head, but it seemed like he wasn’t totally satisfied.

“Aren’t you going to put it on?”

Jinyoung laughed softly in disbelief, shaking his head. He cedes, opening the box up again and pulling the watch out, ever so careful with it. It wasn’t terribly heavy, but had a bit of weight to it. Jinyoung didn’t mind.

He had to pull his hand away to close the clasp on the watch, immediately missing the warmth of Jaebeom’s hand. Once he put it on, tight enough to be comfortable, he held it up as he would show off a ring. 

“Does it look good on me?” he asked, batting his eyes. 

Jaebeom grinned, and nodded, “You suit it. I knew it would.” He said, humming. He reached out to grab Jinyoung’s hand so he could hold it on the table again. Jinyoung smiled back, tilting his head a little.

“Thank you, though. Like, really. And don’t buy me anything else, or I’ll get mad.” That made Jaebeom pout, and he gripped Jinyoung’s hand, sulking.

“What’s the point of having money if you don’t spend it on pretty boys…?” he mumbled, loud enough so Jinyoung can hear. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, but let it go, bringing Jaebeom’s hand up to kiss it, just to cheer him up. It worked, obviously. Jaebeom is a simple man. 

Jinyoung is, too. Even if they’re not touching, just being in each other's presence is enough. Being around Jaebeom is enough. He could go home happy, but he already agreed to come back to Jaebeom’s apartment, which is another treat in itself. Jaebeom behind closed doors is something to behold, truly.

It was a nice night, and it was going to be nicer. As they drove back to Jaebeom’s apartment, after Jinyoung confirmed Jaebeom was sober enough to actually drive, he kept his hand on the elder’s thigh. A promise for what was to come. 

Jaebeom, even though he was driving, reached down to lace their fingers together. His cold rings pressed into his hand, and his watch glowed in the street lights. Huh, maybe Jinyoung really did have expensive taste. 

Jinyoung squeezed his hand and smiled, excited for what was to come. Tonight, and the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretend i didnt wait like half a year to fuckin finish this bullshit i hope u enjoyed anyway lol and i am sorry for taking so long


End file.
